


Fire

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something to be said for tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com) to the prompt [wine by the fire](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/16679123211420175283_610w_zps192d0d04.jpeg.html). Title from [this Jimi Hendrix song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEggmyDAxeE).

“Wine?” Dean looked at the red liquid suspiciously. “And a fake fire?”

“Sam informed me it’s traditional. However, a real fire would be too dangerous in the bunker.” Cas raised his eyebrows as he sat down on the couch. “Do you not like it?”

There were some weapons even Dean Winchester couldn’t stand against, and a pair of them were staring right at him.

“Nah, of course I like it.” Dean took a swallow of wine and almost managed not to wince at the sweetness of it. 

The next thing he knew, Cas’ lips were pressed against his. Dean set the glass down and buried his fingers in Cas’ hair, a spark growing in his belly as he took the kiss deeper.

“Are you sure?” 

“Well, the fire looks kinda nice, but I like the wine better on you,” Dean admitted. 

“Even I know that’s a cheesy line,” Cas said scoldingly.

“Goes with the wine.”

“Stop talking.”

“Make me.”

“Is it getting warm in here?”

“Would you shut up and kiss me already?”

Maybe the wine wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, I have no idea whether this year's drabbles will turn into a continuous series like last year's did, never mind whether they'll fit together.


End file.
